


[podfic] Given in Evidence

by erica_schall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, BAMF!John, Case Fic, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Post Reichenbach, Romance, submissive Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of verityburns novel-length fic 'Given in Evidence'</p><p>Coming back from the dead can be a complicated business. With a new case on the horizon, rebuilding a life is one thing... rebuilding a friendship quite another. For Sherlock and John, things may never be just the same...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Homeless House

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Given In Evidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348259) by [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns). 



> This podfic is a work in progress and will eventually comprise 19 chapters. There will be bi-weekly updates.

  
[](http://erica-schall.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/1539/10490)

cover art created by the amazing [toviv](http://toviv.tumblr.com/) / find the original artwork [here](http://toviv.tumblr.com/post/33607050271/this-is-it-my-first-attempt-of-this-kind-of)

while the audiofic archive is not fully back up yet, here is a zip file containing all mp3 files: [Ch. 1 to 19](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rb76lr1pqetg9a1/Given_In_Evidence_mp3.zip)

download all available chapters from the audiofic archive: 

mp3: [Part 1 (Ch. 1 to 10)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012120107.zip) / [Part 2 (Ch. 11 to 19)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013042001.zip) [760 MB, 12:16:28]  
m4b: [Part 1 (Ch. 1 to 10)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012120108.zip) / [Part 2 (Ch. 11 to 19)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013042002.zip) [630 MB, 12:16:28]

or download Chapter 1 - The Homeless House: **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?8pynp6abj8px3dj)** / **[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?iv6j6j2xhann1oa)** from mediafire / stream it from my LJ **[here](http://erica-schall.livejournal.com/19446.html)**


	2. The Hooded Man

download Chapter 2 - The Hooded Man: **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?5bk5al1sfyqfqq3)** / **[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?w9y2rwgc58463et)** from mediafire or stream it from my LJ **[here](http://erica-schall.livejournal.com/19737.html)**


	3. The Last To Know

download Chapter 3 - The Last To Know: **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?ywqfuw92xwtzedr)** / **[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?knxn58ro1k5nqg9)** from mediafire or stream it from my LJ **[here](http://erica-schall.livejournal.com/19986.html)**


	4. The Dangers of Dating

download Chapter 4 - The Dangers of Dating: **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?07ufsj5g8oazbgl)** / **[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?qv4mcmaw33y35q3)** from mediafire or stream it from my LJ **[here](http://erica-schall.livejournal.com/20890.html)**


	5. The Burden of Proof

download Chapter 5 - The Burden of Proof: **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?g3vtvvb1svijfi4)** / **[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?6aobjng6y61e1o5)** from mediafire or stream it from my LJ **[here](http://erica-schall.livejournal.com/21193.html)**


	6. Matters Arising

download Chapter 6 - Matters Arising: **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?k0w9we95bzad9pk)** / **[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?6b3c9i82r91cczo)** from mediafire or stream it from my LJ **[here](http://erica-schall.livejournal.com/21695.html)**


	7. The Vanishing Thieves

download Chapter 7 - The Vanishing Thieves: **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?rcfd2tn0nvkketj)** / **[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?q29ckr9phj96m2j)** from mediafire or stream it from my LJ **[here](http://erica-schall.livejournal.com/21919.html)**


	8. The Window of Opportunity

download Chapter 8 - The Window of Opportunity: **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?0fi3o72i2eowe4b)** / **[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?aw34z6ywga0t03v)** from mediafire or stream it from my LJ **[here](http://erica-schall.livejournal.com/22451.html)**


	9. The Black Tie

download Chapter 9 - The Black Tie: **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?iw6iafv6ul332u3)** / **[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?tsla2f6v0x7nzv9)** from mediafire or stream it from my LJ **[here](http://erica-schall.livejournal.com/22762.html)**


	10. The Deconstructed Detective

download Chapter 10 - The Deconstructed Detective: **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?dlag379yqlj6ils)** / **[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?lbd79bym41xsdga)** from mediafire or stream it from my LJ **[here](http://erica-schall.livejournal.com/23223.html)**


	11. The Morning After

download Chapter 11 - The Morning After: **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?dw6jl33z94h7blf)** / **[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?1f3artpkmmqaamk)** from mediafire or stream it from my LJ **[here](http://erica-schall.livejournal.com/23351.html)**


	12. Going Deeper

download Chapter 12 - Going Deeper: **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?zeqve8k7j76voio)** / **[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?0ydjsj565l0n7th)** from mediafire or stream it from my LJ **[here](http://erica-schall.livejournal.com/23560.html)**


	13. Coming To Terms

download Chapter 13 - Coming To Terms: **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?so3vh6m1c4697gc)** / **[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?gc8t343hk535s2x)** from mediafire or stream it from my LJ **[here](http://erica-schall.livejournal.com/24204.html)**


	14. What You See

download Chapter 14 - What You See: **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5ekp5e9a907cxb1/14_What_You_See.mp3)** / **[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hkpd7az3awc3p7x/14_What_You_See.m4b)** from mediafire or stream it from my LJ **[here](http://erica-schall.livejournal.com/24798.html)**


	15. Reboot

download Chapter 15 - Reboot: **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/x2mbdfd3tnubf1w/15_Reboot.mp3)** / **[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pq3xrvk5sgqbph3/15_Reboot.m4b)** from mediafire or stream it from my LJ **[here](http://erica-schall.livejournal.com/25425.html)**


	16. Under My Skin

download Chapter 16 - Under My Skin: **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/loicabo96hww0nt/16_Under_My_Skin.mp3)** / **[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/jd6hb1ue1br1ko6/16_Under_My_Skin.m4b)** from mediafire or stream it from my LJ **[here](http://erica-schall.livejournal.com/25765.html)**


	17. Not Fighting, But Winning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be going on vacation tomorrow and we'll be leaving at the crack of dawn. So this is coming a week early :D

download Chapter 17 - Not Fighting, But Winning: **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/u93h1uqdej49rku/17_Not_Fighting%2C_But_Winning.mp3)** / **[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5bmdzc8pij7giil/17_Not_Fighting%2C_But_Winning.m4b)** from mediafire or stream it from my LJ **[here](http://erica-schall.livejournal.com/25968.html)**


	18. Cards on the Table

download Chapter 18 - Cards on the Table: **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/gib8lg2ctdqg9fe/18_Cards_on_the_Table.mp3)** / **[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mtq82k1gdyh2pec/18_Cards_on_the_Table.m4b)** from mediafire or stream it from my LJ **[here](http://erica-schall.livejournal.com/26354.html)**


	19. Just Ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! *throws confetti*  
> A very big thank you to everybody who followed my progress over the last few months and took the time to comment!

**Download chapter 19 - Just Ask** **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mjquc3rgxsus7s1/19_Just_Ask.mp3)** / **[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/29f3vf3i1kad4j9/19_Just_Ask.m4b)** from mediafire or stream it from my LJ **[here](http://erica-schall.livejournal.com/26368.html)**

or download all available chapters from the audiofic archive: 

mp3: [Part 1 (Ch. 1 to 10)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012120107.zip) / [Part 2 (Ch. 11 to 19)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013042001.zip) [760 MB, 12:16:28]

m4b: [Part 1 (Ch. 1 to 10)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012120108.zip) / [Part 2 (Ch. 11 to 19)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013042002.zip) [630 MB, 12:16:28]


End file.
